Spiritbound
by Zoroark Girl
Summary: Sure, it's been 2 years since N left, but it still bothers me. Why? Why do I feel this way towards N? Shouldn't I hate him? After all, he was king of Team Plasma. I wander around Unova like a lonely spirit bound to walk the earth forever. 2 years, and I'm still asking myself the same question: How do I REALLY feel about N? Sequel to 'A Haunted Heart.'
1. Spirit 1

_Just one more shot. Make it count. _I thought to myself. I drew my bow back, keeping the odd-colored feather of my arrow facing towards me. I aimed at the target several hundred yards away.

I was about to fire, but that was when I felt something gently wrap around my waist. I flinched, but didn't lower my bow. Suddenly, the thought of N came back to me.

_Oh, damn, why do I think of N so often?! Why is his arm around me?! No, calm down, it may not be N. But then again, it might be...no! Calm down...OK, target, target, think about the target, _I tried telling myself.

No, it can't be N. Sure, he'd walk towards me and stop mere inches from my face, but he'd never wrap his arm around me...would he?

I suddenly feel someone close behind me. _Too close_ behind me. I start to panic, but force myself to stay calm. I wonder it it's...

"Are you going to shoot or not?" _Oh shit. _My blood turns straight to ice.

That was N's voice.

I gasp and accidentally shoot my arrow, missing the target by a mile and hitting the base of the tree. I turn around to see, in fact, it wasn't N. Immediately I feel stupid.

"Damn you, Cheren!" I yelp, punching him in his arm. Hard. He yelps and jumps back, dying laughing. I should have known he'd try something like that!

He'd gotten pretty good at imitating N's voice, but making Serperior wrap its tail around me to make me thing N was wrapping his arm around me? Now, that's just wrong, and he knows it.

"That's not funny!" I yelp, punching him again. Cheren tries to regain his senses, but still nearly falls over laughing.

"It was actually pretty funny!" he says between breaths, still laughing. I smack him across the face, knocking him over.

That made him stop laughing.

Cheren looks up at me in surprise and pain (but more pain, I'll bet,) and scrambles to his feet.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelps. I freeze. Either he was trying to imitate N again to freak me out, to get smacked again, or because he just might be N...

I facepalm. Get real, Jinjira_! _It had been 2 years since I last saw N, and I didn't think I'd ever see him again. All at once, the flashback comes back to me. The flashback that was 2 years ago in the castle, again, I felt N's lips against mine. Damn him for being such a good kisser...

Hold on, why the hell am I thinking that?! WHEN do I think that?! Don't answer that.

Ever since N left, it felt as if he meant to kiss me, like he wanted to leave me something that'd haunt me forever. If he _did _intend for it to haunt me, then it's doing a good job at it.

Sometimes, I wonder about my own sanity, and this is one of those times.

"Well, you keep saying you don't like N, so...I decided to prove it," Cheren said, adjusting his glasses in his nose. I looked at him, stunned.

"What? Me...like N?! Arceus no! Why would you even think that?!" I yelp. Cheren looks at me with a smug grin. A grin that always makes me want to punch him _so bad._

"No, I know you like him," he replied. I ball my hands into fists. Cheren knew I hated it when he accused me of liking N. I didn't...no...I don't like him! I didn't like him then, and I certainly don't like him now!

"How do you know I like him?"

"Oh, you're denying it?"

"No! Dammit, Cheren, give me a valid reason! You're the nerd around here!"

"You were just thinking about him."

I freeze. How did he know I was thinking of N? I shake my head, and Cheren smiled.

I hate him sometimes, I really do!

I snapped my attention towards my Xtranciever, which had been ringing for...who knows how long?

I picked it up to see it was Bianca.

"Hello, Queen Harmonia!" she cried, trying to ruffle her hair out like N's. Of course. It makes sense now.

"I will kill you." I hate being called that, and she knows it.

"Alright, jeez! How are you doing about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he kissed you," Bianca immediately smacked her hand over her mouth. I look back at Cheren, who was turning red.

After N left, I realized Cheren watched the entire thing from the doorway. We both agreed to never tell Bianca with her big mouth, but Cheren must have let it slip. Well, he probably meant to, seeing as Bianca thinks I have a crush on N.

Guess what I'm never going to hear the end of?

"Anyway, I need you to come over to Nuvema Town, there's someone who wants to talk to you!" she cheered. I wasn't interested, and she saw this.

"It may be N...," she began, smiling.

_Now _I'm interested. "I'll be right over," I say as I hang up. I look back at Cheren.

"You had to tell her, didn't you?" I growled. He shrugged.

""What did she say?

"She said to meet her in Nuvema Town. Someone wants to see me.

"Arceus, Jinjira, what did you do?" Cheren asked me facepalming himself. I grin.

"I'm about to find out, whatever it is," I said, letting out Zekrom. I bowed its head to me. I climbed on its back.

"You coming?" I asked Cheren. He shrugged, but as I looked closer, I saw he was blushing.

"Uh...no. Because...er, um...I'll be over there in a minute," he stammered. I smiled.

What was he hiding? Let's see if I can get it out of him...

"Why not?"

"I have to fill my Pokedex!"

"You already did, remember?! You gave it to Professor Juniper?!"

"Did I? I mean, oh yeah! I did! Duh! Stupid me! I've got...uh... training! Yeah, I've got training to do!" he stammered, now turning beet red, scratching the back of his head.

"Cheren, what are you not telling me?" He looked at me in shock.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?!"

"You're red as a Darmanitan, stammering, backing away from me, and you won't stop fidgeting!" I growled, now getting mad. He sighs, his shoulders dropping.

"No, I am hiding nothing! Nope, nope, nope! Nothing at all! Go ahead and go to Nuvema Town, Bianca is waiting for you!" he quickly said, then running off. Zekrom turns its head back to look at me.

"Cheren's not usually like that. He's hiding something, I know it," I say to the black dragon. It nods in understanding. I smile, then look up at the sky.

"Do you still remember the way to Nuvema Town?" I ask Zekrom. It nods.

Suddenly, Zekrom rose off the ground, slowly making its way into the vast blue sky. We rose high above the forest floor. From there, I could see Nuvema town on the southern part of Unova. I point Zekrom in the right direction. It nods at me again as we head towards the small, rural town.

* * *

><p><strong>That was pretty interesting to write. If you haven't figured it out already, this takes place after Pokémon White. Anyway, I'd appreciate your reviews!<strong>


	2. Spirit 2

"All right, what did I do this time?! I swear to Arceus it was all Cheren's idea!" I instinctively said. Typical Cheren, going around and saying I still liked N.

All right, sure, maybe I liked him a _little bit_, but he's been gone for two years now, and I'm pretty sure I've gotten over him. But then again, why do I keep thinking of him like this? I mean, even if I really _did_ like him as much as Cheran and Bianca say I do, would N like me back?

Hmph, he's probably off in Sinnoh or somewhere remembering me as a crazy person who tried to force him to change his mentality.

But would that count as him thinking of me? What _did_ he think of me?

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm probably still head over heels for him and don't even realize it.

I walked in the Professor's lab, and as soon as I did, the first thing I saw was a tall, middle aged man with graying hair, a trench coat, and very odd gray eyes.

Why the hell did Bianca say HE may be N?! He looks nothing like him! I'm so gonna kill her.

"Oh, hello there!" the man said, waving his hand in the air. Oh dear Arceus, if he's one of the International Police...

"I'm an offical detective hired by the International Police!"

Shit. He's going to bombard me with Questions about Team Plasma. I know it.

"Now, I take it you were...ah..._friends..._with Team Plasma's king, yes?" he asked.

I growl, but Bianca suddenly pushes me forwards closer to the detective. Before my brain could even register whatr I was doing, I elboed the blonde behind me in her ribs. Hard. She yelped and stumbled back. The detective looked back at Bianca.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Bianca looked up at me, her hand pressed against the spot where I elboed her a minute ago. She nods, but then shoots me a dirty look.

I look back at him and clear my throat.

"Yes. I knew N," I began. The man perked up, creeping me out a little more.

"Great! OH! I never introduced myself! You can call me Looker," he said.

"What kind of name is Looker?!" I blurted. Did I really just say that aloud?!

"Well then! You've got an attitude on you, don't you, sweetheart?"

"Call me sweetheart again and I'll snap your neck," I growled, again, without thinking. At that moment, Cheren took my shoulders and pulled me back a little.

"Ah, sorry about that! She hates being called that. Or-"

"Don't you say it!" I warned him. I knew what he was going to say. He was about to call me what N used to call me when he wanted me attention. It always worked, but he'd always need to be ready because I'd try to punch him every time.

"Princess," Cheren smiled, immediately backing away. I facepalm.

"Damn you."

I HATE being called Princess! Absolutely HATE it!

Looker smiled. "Well then, now that introductions are out of the way, are you familiar with the Seven Stages?" he asked. I straightened up again.

"Of course I am!" I say. He smiles at me.

"Well then, you've heard that they're still hiding out in the corners of Unova?"

Oh, shit, are they really?!

"ALL seven of them?!" I yelp, thinking of one certain sage I wanted to freakin kill the most...

"Ah, well, no, only six of them are hiding out, and I need your help finding them," Looker says, smiling.

"Uh, okay?" I start to regret coming back to Nuvema Town. But then again, I may be able to talk to N again...

"Sure. I'll help you," I say back to him. Oh dear god, the look on his face was THE stupidest look I'd ever seen!

"Excellent! Now, I have a few ideas o-" I hold my hand up, stopping him.

"Now, listen, I can find them myself, okay? I'm not two years old," I told him. He holds his hands up and steps back.

"Alright, now, off you go!" he says, but I'm already out the door.

I'm on Zekrom when Cheren comes running out.

"Hey there, you coming?" I ask. He looks at me, a stupid smirk on his face.

"So, you're going to help Looker find the Six Stages?" Is this what he was so nervous about earlier?

"Yep."

"You just said yes so you have an excuse to try and find N, aren't you?"

"*growl*...yep."

What? Can I help it? And besides, I may just accidentally run into him. But then again, I wonder if he knows...

Oh, who am I kidding? He doesn't know a thing about me, much less how I feel about him!

I look down at the black dragon below me.

"You ready Zekrom?" I ask it. It smiled a toothy grin and nods, already pushing off the ground into the sky.


	3. Spirit 3

"Okay, Zekrom. All of Unova, where do we start looking?" I asked the black dragon. It didn't look back at me, but I felt it shrug as it hovered in the air. Ugh, that's just flippin great!The Six Stages are REALLY hard to find. I just hope GHETSIS isn't one of the ones I have to find, I might as well go ahead and try to find a shiny Dialga! I'd have easier luck trying to find IT than Ghetsis!

_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg. _My Xtransciever started ringing. Oh shit, I swear if it's Cheren or N...

"JINJIRA!" The voice rang in my ears, making me feel dizzy and almost fall off Zekrom. Ugh. Bianca.

I take it back: I'd _rather_ it be N.

"What the hell, Bianca?" I yelp, apparently startling Zekrom, because it flinched, then looked back at me with a dirty look. "Sorry buddy" I stroke Zekrom's head, making it relax a little. Okay, the last thing I want is for it to think I did that on purpose because I didn't.

Bianca looked back at me, the look on her face suggesting she had just pulled the biggest prank on someone. Uh oh, I swear if she's on Cheren's big prank on making me admit I like N...

"Looker has found the location of two of the Sages!" she squealed, and I mean _squealed,_ and I think she started jumping up and down as if she'd just discovered a shiny Lillipup. I just ignore that. _Try to_ ignore that.

"He's found Ryoku and Zinzolin," she smiled. I freeze. Shit, I'm not looking forward to this. Ryoku is one of the strangest ones, not to mention he's blind. No joke, his eyes are a creepy white color, yet he can always tell when I'm coming. _Always. _He creeps the hell out of me. Zinzolin is probably closest to Ghetsis as a friend (nothing more than that, I hope,) and he's just as egotistic and hateful. He makes me was to just punch him each time I see him.

"Where are they?" I ask Bianca. She smiles again.

"Ryoku is in Relic Castle doing Arceus-knows-what and Zinzolin is in...ah...he hasn't found him yet," Bianca admitted, suddenly wincing as if she thought I'd hit her through the Xtransciever screen. I shake my head. Seriously? If Looker wants to help me, then he can look for ALL OF THE SAGES instead of just one of them! I look at Zekrom and see it's already heading towards Relic Castle.

"Alright, Bianca. Thanks for the help," I thank her as I quickly sign off. I don't think I can get signal this high up in the air. But as soon as I start to put it away, it rings again, startling me and almost making me drop it. I looked at the screen to see a number I didn't recognize. I ruled out the options: It couldn't be Bianca; She wouldn't call me back to back like couldn't be Cheren; He rarely uses his Xtransciever, he'd rather talk face to face.

Unless my mom and dad and little brother came back from the dead, it couldn't be them.

But...there's one other person it could be...

_Click! _I turned it off. No, no, no, it can't be N! What goddamn reason could he have to call me?! He doesn't even know my Xtransciever number, much less a reason to call me!

Suddenly, Zekrom perks up and lookos right ahead. I look, and my breath catches in my throat. It was a large, white shape hovering over a city. It looked like someone was riding it. _N and Reshiram. _I couldn't think of anything else but that possibility. "Zekrom? What the hell is that?" I manage to choke out, but I can barely breathe, much less talk. It moves closer. Too much closer. I start to get a view of a vast white dragon with the most unsettling blue eyes...

"Fusion Bolt, quick!"

A huge bright blue ball of electricity shot towards it. Whatever it is lets out this ear-piercing shriek and flies off. I watch in amazement. Zekrom's Fusion Bolt is extremely powerful, and with the Pokémon being a Flying-Type (I assume,) it should've knocked it out since Electric has the advantage.

But...Reshiram isn't Flying-Type, and the last time I tried it Fusion Bolt barely made a scratch on it...

Before I know it, Zekrom is on the ground. I jump off, almost faceplant (hey, there's ground there!) and start towards Relic Castle when Zekrom stops me.

"What's wrong, Zekrom? Something here you don't like?" I ask it. It nods at me and bares its fangs at the remains of the ruins. I groan. "Please don't tell me Ryoku is in there!" I yelp, not thinking about the fact I sounded like a little kid. The large black dragon looked down at me an almost sympathetic look in its eyes. It knew I hated going ion that place. It's almost impossible to breathe! Either way, I held my breath and walked in.

"Oh my god Zekrom, you were right," I admit, seeing a tall figure standing alone near a doorway that looked about to collapse at any moment. No doubt it was Ryoku, and no doubt he already knew I was there.

"It's been a while, Jinjira," he said his voice low almost like a growl. A shiver shot up my spine, but I ignored it and forced myself to take another step closer. As soon as I do, Ryoku whirls around, stirring up mounds of sand and making it even harder to breathe.

"Arceus, Ryoku! It's hard enough to breathe in here without you creating another sandstorm!" I say without thinking. I look up at Ryoku and, just as I remembered, his eyes were glazed over and looked an almost zombie-like filmy white color. He was definitely blind. Explains why he always has that cane with him. Even so, sometimes I swear he has a sixth sense as well as he can tell when I'm coming. He can (and has been able to) tell _every single time._

"Or _hello, _as people used to say," he said, smirking. I had half a mind to punch that stupid grin off his face, but last time I did, he almost broke my wrist, and that hurts like hell, let me tell you.

"What the hell are you doing here? Of all places Ryoku, really? Here?" I say, holding my arms out for no apparent reason. He doesn't answer me, instead, he just looks to be staring off into space. I hate it when he does that, because I always feel like he's trying to look at me. Don't ask me why that creeps me out or irritates me, it just does.

"'I'm looking for the Pokemon Vulcarona. I wish to bring it to Lord Ghetsis-"

I stop him. I don't even want to hear the NAME of that son of a bitch ever again!

"Ryoku, not another word about him! I disbanded Team Plasma, and they are no more. They no longer exist!" I growl. I have such a want for revenge against them, it's not even freaking funny.

" And how are you sure of this, Jinjira? Has N informed you- oh, have you even spoken to him ever since the, ah, incident, in the castle?" he asked, taking a step closer. I take a step back. My breath starts to get faster. Did Ryoku know N kissed me that day? Did he know what N said to me? What I said to him?

No, Jinjira, calm down. Don't be rediculous. The only person that saw was Cheren, and he absolutely hated the Seven Stages as much as I did.

Soon after, Looker cane running towards us. Ryoku, being blind, snapped his head up, trying to figure out who it was. Soon after that, Looker's Mightyena walked him out for his re-arrest. Looker pit his hand on my shoulder, making me flinch really bad.

"You alright? he asked me. I look up at him and nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sometimes I just find myself thinking of N for no reason," I admit. I usually never open up to people, but it actually felt kind of...good. I'm almost glad I did.

Looker looks me in the eye. "Hm, did something happen that maybe...ah...made an impact...somehow...on your friendship?" he asked me.

_You mean like that kiss in the castle? _I almost said it, but I didn't. Instead, I shook my head. Again, I get the flashback, something that always happens when I think about it. I snap myself out of it the moment N kisses me.

"Maybe you like him, I mean you still like him," Looker says, walking away, out of the ruins after several seconds. I freeze. What if the was right? What if I do still like N and don't even realize it?

What if Cheren was telling the truth and just trying to get me to realize it for myself?

I facepalm. No, that can't be true. Sure, I'll admit it, I may have liked him a little bit, but is it possible I still do? I haven't seen him in 2 years, and I still get flashbacks of that kiss. Is that a sign I like him?

Is this what love feels like?


	4. Spirit 4

"Are you sure you're alright, Jinjira?" Bianca had asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder, making me flinch again. I look up to see a look of concern in her emerald green eyes. Cheren, too, and him showing sympathy is really rare.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really, I am," I lie. I just want to be alone for some reason. I also want this headache to go away. Now I know how a Psyduck feels. How can they bear this daily headache like this?1 I can't even stand it!

Cheren takes a step closer to me, now mere inches away, but I don't notice.

"Jinjira, look me in the eye and tell me I'm lying," I hear Cheren say. I accept the challenge and lock my gaze with his. Even though I want to say it, for some reason, I just can't. It's ass if he's put me under some kind of spell, but I still don't look away. Yet. I see concern and sympathy in Cheren's eyes. He can be caring when he wants to be, almost resembling N in a way...

The flashback comes yet again. My head starts throbbing...

OK, that's it! I can't take it anymore!

I growl in frustration out loud and I suddenly get this surge, I can't control myself as I fall limp. My head lands on the desk hard with a THUD. Bianca almost passes out I scared her so bad. Darkness slams down on my vision...

* * *

><p>"Do something, Cheren, wake her up!" Bianca yells at me, trying to shake Jinjira awake. I'd known Jinjira was an little bit...off...since the day in the castle, but she'd never just passed out like that! I pushed my glasses up on my nose, trying to assess the problem. Jinjira blacked out, yes, but what made her black out like that? The girl was raised by Pokemon, not even a Hariyama's Smelling Salts knocked her out, so how can she just pass out out of thin air like that?!<p>

"Cheren, she's waking up!" Bianca cried, watching as Jinjira slowly raised her head, her lavender eyes clouded with confusion.

I rushed over to her, her Serperior, which had forced its way out of its PokeBall, had its tail wrapped around her waist, glared at me and watched Jinjira raise her head.

"What...what the hell just happened?" She asked, flinching when Serperior yelped in joy and laid its head on her shoulder.

"I think when your head hit the desk, you knocked yourself out. Arceus, Jinjira, don't scare us like that," Bianca says, her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. Jinjira looked at me.

'"How long have I been out?" she asked, yawning and stretching out. Suddenly a loud screech filled the air as her chair fell backwards, making Jinjira fall to the floor on top of Serperior.

"Jinjira!" me and Bianca both yell, rushing over to her and helping her up. Even though Jinjira barely weighed anything and was basically a walking, redheaded skeleton the grass snake looked uncomfortable and scrambled out from underneath her. Jinjira violently shakes her head. "Hey guys the ground is right there," she said, still dazed. Bianca bites back a laugh as she helps Jinjira up. "You alright, Jinjira?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little banged up, that's all," she said.

I let out a sigh of relief, happy to hear a rational sentence from her. _Alright, she's not banged up too badly, _I thought, grabbing one of her hands and pulling her to her feet.

Usually, I'd have pulled some prank on her, but there's a time and place for that, and this isn't either of them. She could be pretty badly hurt.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, hoping she'd tell us what was wrong, but that was unlikely. I already know: she had that flashback again, and she slammed her head on the desk hard enough to knock herself out.

Impressive, if you ask me, but also pretty dangerous. She could have really hurt herself doing that!

I swear, I worry about her sometimes, I really do.

* * *

><p>If Cheren says I blacked out, OK, sure, I believe him, but that still doesn't explain the memory block I have.<p>

I literally remember nothing before I blacked out. I have a block on about the last 30 minutes.

The last thing I remember was getting out of Relic Ruins with Zekrom.

"Are you alright?" I heard a soft voice ask me. I freeze. My heart stops. I knew that voice.

"Cheren, now is not the time for this trick," I growl, standing up to face him. Instead I almost run into a boy with wild green hair and otherworldly blue eyes.

"N?!" I yelp backing away slowly. He just smiles at me, that heart-melting smile that can get almost anything out of me.

Ooooh shit. Just seeing him again makes my heart dtoip and my breath to catch in my throat.

No, this isn't possible! I'm over N!

Why am I still feeling this way?!

* * *

><p>I've always known Jinjira was a little on edge whenever I was around, but this time she was acting unusual, even for her. I realize she's changed in the two years since I've seen her last, but something is definitely wrong with her.<p>

I look over at Serperior, who shoots me a glare as it wraps it's a tail around Jinjira's waist. I smile. It's good Serperior likes Jinjira as much as it does.

_What are you doing back in Unova, N? WHY are you back? _Once again, the grass snake narrows its eyes at me.

_Good to see you, too, Serperior. Has Jinjira been good to you?_

_Of course she has! Why do you even ask that?! Do you not trust her to take care of me?!_

_Calm down, Serperior. I didn't mean to offend you. I do trust Jinjira, and you know it. How is she?_

_Why do you care? _

_Because she just fainted! Has Jinjira been well?_

_She's been a little...off...since the incident in the castle._

_Hmm, what do you mean?_

_I mean you messed with her head when you kissed her! _

_What?_

_You heard me. She doesn't understand what love is, and when you kissed her you really confused her even more since she experienced it. Now she doesn't know what to feel._

_You mean she likes me?_

Serperior went silent after that. I knew it didn't like talking about Jinjira behind her back. I looked over to see Jinjira still leaning against the wall, apparently trying to regain her senses

"Why did you come back?" she growled, not looking at me. Well, that was a little offensive.

"I can't come back and say hello?" I ask her. This time, she looks at me. Her lavender eyes clouded with confusion, the slightest bit of fear, and something else...maybe anger?

What did I do to her that made her mad at me?

* * *

><p>What the hell is wrong with me?!<p>

I mean, I really thought I was over N, but now, I'm not so sure. I mean, is this what love is supposed to feel like,

No, calm down, Jinjira. Stop thinking so hard about this. Just calm down and focus.

Suddenly, three shadows appear to form the shape of humans. Cheren and Bianca recoil to the back of the room as I feel N grab my shoulders and pull me closer to him. Serperior slithers in front of me and begins snarling at the three shadows.

"What do you all want?" N growls at them. I then see the shadows are not three ninjas with silvery hair and expressionless gray eyes. They look as if they could knock someone out with one punch.

"Do not fear," they all say, their voices almost demonic sounding. That's when it clicks inside my mind who they are: The Shadow Triad.

"We have come to bring news to Jinjira and the young king," one of them say his voice sounding deep yet calm. I feel N's hands tighten on my shoulders. I knew he hated being called a king. I straighten up.

"What do you all mean?" I growl, Serperior glaring at the three shadows. They remain motionless.

"Ghetsis has escaped from prison," another says, a more threatening tone in his voice than the other.

My heart starts racing and my breath is stolen right from my chest. Did I hear right? Did they just say Ghetsis escaped from prison?

More importantly, did N really just pull me close to him?

One of the shadows take a step closer, and at the same time, I feel N pull me closer to him and his grip tighten even more on my shoulders.

"How can we be sure you three didn't help him?" I growl. They snap their attention over to me three sets of emotionless gray eyes burning into me.

"Believe us if you wish. We have come to warn you," they say, then disappearing into thin air.

I find out I was holding my breath the entire time. I feel N release his grip on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Jinjira, I just-"

"-No, it's fine," I say before he can finish. He didn't have to apologize, after all, he was just protecting me. That's nothing to apologize for.

...What the hell did I just say?!

"If Ghetsis has broken out of prison, we need to find him. Now," Cheren says, walking towards me, snapping my attention away from my thoughts.

N nodded. "Yes. Ghetsis is probably looking for me and Jinjira right now," he says. Something about him saying 'me and Jinjira' makes my blood run cold. I shake it away, desperate to think of something besides this.

"We have to find hinm right away. N, any idea where he may be?" I ask N. He suddenly blinks and looks at me, as if he were lost in thought like I was. He smiled at me for a split second then looks back up. "I don't have a clue where he may be, but I know what he may be doing. He's probably planning something involving Zekrom and Reshiram under his control," N says.

I snap my fingers. "Nacrene City!" N looks at me for a minute like I'm crazy.

"What?"

"Uh...I mean...we should talk to Lenora...see if she's seen or heard anything strange around Unova. She's usually the first to hear about it," I say. N smiled at me. "God idea, Jinjira" he puts his hand on my shoulder again, this time making me flinch really bad.

"Come on guts, we should split up and find him!" Bianca says, heading outside. Soon we all follow, the cool autumn air hitting me like smack to the face.

"Jinjira, you and N head to Nacrene City. Me and Bianca will look for the Seven Stages for Looker, alright?" Cheren assures me. I nod and let Zekrom out of its PokeBall. N soon follows with Reshiram.

Soon, both dragons have risen several feet into the air as we head towards Nacrene City.


End file.
